puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pay Vanguard For Play Alliance
, Vanguard, Cervantes de Leon, Collateral Damage, Flota Memetica Imperial, Imperial Coalition, Maldita Vendetta, Pay for Play , Cry Havoc, Forbidden Utopia, The Order of Fortune, Phaeacians, Potty Pirates, Dark Sky, Dragon Masters, Colors of a Pirate, La Poste de Falcone, Rum Soaked Devils | updateday=6 | updatemonth=1 | updateyear=2008 }} The Pay Vanguard For Play Alliance was the largest alliances of 2006/2007 on the Viridian Ocean. The alliance is between many flags, however the largest three and island holding Viridian flags that were in this alliance at the time the name originated are Pay for Play, Vanguard and RiddleMakers hence the name. For a list of who currently controls the islands, see Viridian island-owning flags. Note: That the name Pay Vanguard For Play Alliance is not the name they had for themselves, but rather one which their enemies applied to them. This name was not liked by some members of this alliance as it does not acknowledge their role in the alliance. If this alliance had a name for itself they have so far not been forthcoming with it. The name is now also outdated as Vanguard not only left the alliance but declared war on on most of their former allies. The following is subject to change and correction, and should not be taken as being 100% accurate. Flags in the alliance The following are the flags in this alliance that are celebrated or above (listed in order of current flag fame standing). * Sea Change * RiddleMakers * * Vanguard * Cervantes de Leon * Collateral Damage * Flota Memetica Imperial * Imperial Coalition * Maldita Vendetta * Pay for Play * Cry Havoc * Forbidden Utopia * The Order of Fortune * Phaeacians * Potty Pirates * Dark Sky * Dragon Masters * Colors of a Pirate * La Poste de Falcone * Rum Soaked Devils -- No longer in top fame flags * Black Dragon * End of Days * Horizon's Edge * Iniquitous Nation * -Memetica- * Nanuq * Relinquo Angelus * Subtle Tease * * THE VIRIDIAN FLAG The opponents These are the flags that oppose this alliance that are celebrated or above (listed in order of current flag standing). * Sea Wrath * Antheas * Regnum Irae * Post Mortem * Notorious Nightmare * Shadow Knights * Damascus Steel * Safe Passage * The Blood Line * Sea Devils * Soul Mates * Unique Utopia -- No longer in top fame flags * Aestus Numen (previously part of the Pay Vanguard For Play Alliance, but changed sides in mid April 2007) * Brotherhood w-o Banners * Black Widow * The Cooler * Danger * Dragon Lords * Ellipse * Horizon's Edge * The Imperial Banner * La Dolce Vita * Silent Rampage * Stellar Constellation * Waves of Envy Retired opponents These flags used to oppose this alliance, however have since gone non-political and have withdrawn. * Durapsaya * European Love * The Force * Monsoon Poon * Star Explorers Neutrals There are of course a number of flags who have never chosen either side and have stayed out of alliances, or have alliances on both side of the great divide. * Spartans * Charmed Warriors * Sphinx Blockade History An attempt to overthrow this alliance occurred on 14 October 2006. There were simultaneous attacks by an opposing alliance on the islands of all three flags, resulting in Vanguard losing two islands. and . * * * * * * Pay For Play retaliated the next day by counter-attacking Brotherhood w-o Banners at and winning the island. The next weekend, Vanguard took back Olive. * * External Links * Political Maps SVG PNG Category:Alliances